Strange Feelings
by Keep Calm and Love Layton
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive never expected he'd fall in love as easily as a dandelion sways in the wind. But when he meets Antoinette de Grantine,he does just that. Ciel doesn't know what to do with these strange feelings but he knows he can't ignore them. Watch as the two teens find out just what it means to love someone.


**A/N: Hey, guys! So this takes place during Black Butler I, around the time of the first episodes (before there really is a complicated plot). I plan on writing Antoinette (on of the OCs in the stroy) into the plot of Black Butler, so please don't hate on me! Also, I won't update unless I get some feedback, so please review my story! I need to know you guys are here with me! So without further ado... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

"Why is it that we have to be here again, Sebastian?" I asked my faithful butler. We were walking through London for some reason that I do not remember and it bothered me to see so many people at once. The fact that I had to go with Sebastian bothered me even more.

"Well, we have to pick up the new suit I bought for you, master." He replied.

"Right and why did I have to come with you?"

"So the seamstress can measure you to make sure the garment is a perfect fit."

"Truly bothersome if I do say so myself. It seems like it would be such a tedious task."

"These people who make the clothes enjoy their line of work. Besides, they can't help it if they are not as lucky as you are."

"I suppose you're right, Sebastian. Let's just get this over with."

We walked into the shop and I was forced to be measured by an old lady whom I have never been acquainted with. However, Sebastian seemed to be alright with it and I know he would never put me in a dangerous situation, or else he would be betraying the contract, so I allowed the lady to measure me. The task was something that I was not particularly fond of and I do not feel the need to re-tell the tale.

Once I had gotten out of the dressing room, Sebastian bought the suit and we left the shop. We had been walking for a few minutes when a man approached us. The man was about as tall as Sebastian and had light blond hair that was parted to partially cover his left eye. He wore a suit similar to Sebastian's and had bright green eyes.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in a while, Hugo." Sebastian smiled and I guessed this Hugo was an acquaintance of Sebastian's.

"It's good to see you! How have you been?" Hugo replied.

"I've been doing well, thank you. As a matter of fact, I would like you to meet my young master." Sebastian said as he turned to me, "My lord, this is my old friend, Hugo Blackwell. Hugo, this is Ciel Phantomhive."

"How do you do." Hugo said, nodding his head. I nodded in response.

As Sebastian and Hugo spoke with one another, I found myself getting increasingly more bored. Then I heard a female voice call out somewhere in the crowd.

"Hugo! Hugo, where are you?"

Upon hearing the lady's call, Hugo turned and glanced around in search of the origin of the cry.

Antoinette's POV

I weaved my way through the sea of people in search of my butler, Hugo Blackwell. I had lost him while I was looking at a dress in one of the store windows. I don't really enjoy wearing dresses, especially when I was running like I was now, but the one I saw was beautiful. It was made of lavender, velvet-like cloth and had silver decorations on it. The sleeves went to the elbows with golden ruffles to finish it off. The one I had on now was a dark navy with gold and white trimmings and decorations. The sleeves went down to my wrists and had a little point that lengthened the sleeve to the back of each hand. This was my favorite dress of all, even if it was difficult to run in.

My long, golden hair was half down and half pinned back with a pin made of gold with a little white pearl in the center. As I ran, the wind blew my hair behind me so it flowed in the breeze. My shoes were small, navy flats that were making my run easier. I'm very glad my maids didn't make wear those heels like they wanted me to. My lavender eyes searched the crowd for my butler, but I still could not find him.

I called out for Hugo, hoping he could hear me. I voyaged on through the crowd and came into an opening. I looked into the distance and saw the figure of my butler, his back facing to me. Finally having found my butler, I approached him.

Ciel's POV

As I glanced behind Hugo, I saw a young lady who seemed about my age. She came up and spoke in a voice that I recognized instantly. It was the girl I heard calling out earlier.

"Hugo, there you are! I didn't know where you-" The girl stopped and looked at Sebastian and I. She gasped and curtsied quickly.

"My sincerest apologies!" she exclaimed as she rose from her curtsy, "I didn't know Hugo was talking with some acquaintances!"

When I peered into her face, I noticed she was quite beautiful. She didn't look feminine to an extreme like Elizabeth, but she didn't look manly either. She was a perfect balance between the two. I felt my heart race and my face grow warm. What was this peculiar feeling?

"Oh-" Sebastian began but I soon cut him off.

"Do not fret, milady." I said, bending at the waist to a bow, "You do not bother me with your presence." I raised my upper body and slightly tilted my head with a small smile that danced across my lips. It's been a while since I have smiled and it felt better than my usual frown. I glanced to the side and saw that Sebastian looked slightly shocked but hastily covered it up with a smile. I looked back at the lady and saw that she, too, had a smile on her face.

I took the girl's hand in mine. "My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

The girl extended her arm as I raised her hand and gently kissed that back of it. She smiled and giggled. And when I looked up, I saw as small blush forming on her delicate cheeks as I let go of her hand. "My name is Antoinette de Grantine. Your family runs the Phantomhive Toy Industry, correct?"

"Well, actually, I'm the only one who runs it. My parents died in a house fire when I was young."

Antoinette's eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth in surprise and sadness. "My condolences and apologies, I didn't know."

"It's quite alright. There's no need for you to get upset and I wouldn't want you to feel bad either. I'm afraid once something is truly lost, there's no way of getting it back again."

Antoinette looked down with a sad look on her face. I felt bad for making her feel this way. I wanted to make it up to her.

"Say, how did you get separated from Hugo in the first place?" I asked her. If what I thought was correct, she was probably looking at something she wanted in a store window.

"Well, I was looking at this dress that I wanted…" Just as I thought…

"Would you be so kind as to show me this dress?"

She paused and had a puzzled look on her face as she seemed to think it over. She glanced up at Hugo for help. Hugo simply shrugged as if to say, "Why not?" Antoinette nodded and turned back to me.

"Follow me." She said as she turned to walk away. Antoinette walked at a brisk pace, which made it difficult for the rest of us to catch up. Hugo walked a bit faster so he was walking next to his mistress. I walked a little farther behind so that I could talk to Sebastian without them overhearing. Sebastian was the first to break the silence.

"So, what is with this sudden change of attitude, master?"

"Nothing." I snapped. I may have said it a bit too loud because Antoinette turned around with a concerned look on her face but quickly turned back to Hugo.

"Master, I am aware of the fact that you have feelings towards this girl."

I paused and glanced up at Antoinette, who was concentrated on her conversation with her own butler. I wonder if he was having the same kind of conversation with her.

"What are these feelings, Sebastian?"

"Well I am led to believe that you-" Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Antoinette called out from in front of us.

"It's right here, Mister Phantomhive." She said. I wasn't comfortable with her call me "Mister Phantomhive."

"Please, call me Ciel."

"Alright then, Ciel, here it is." Antoinette raised her right hand, gesturing to the lavender dress in the window. The dress really was beautiful. It was not something too detailed or too feminine. It was simple and elegant. It was a perfect dress for her.

"That really is a beautiful dress. You have a fantastic taste in dresses." I said.

"Thank you, Ciel."

"I think that this dress will look amazing on you. I would like to buy it for you." Sebastian and Hugo smiled when they heard my announcement. Antoinette, however, gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Ciel, are you sure?" She asked in shock.

"I'm very sure. I would like to give to you as a gift of our new friendship." Though something in the back of my mind says that it should be more than just a friendship…

Antoinette smiled. I could tell she was very happy with my decision. I'm glad she is happy and not thinking about anything that would upset her.

"Come on," I said as I walked to the door and held it open for Antoinette, "Let's go in."

She giggled again and followed me towards the door and waited inside for me. I waited for Sebastian and Hugo to go in then followed them inside. Antoinette looked at me as if to ask if I was sure about buying the dress. I nodded in response and watched as Sebastian walked up the counter.

After talking with the young woman behind the counter for a few minutes, Sebastian asked Antoinette to follow the woman to the dressing room. Antoinette quickly obliged.

Antoinette's POV

I followed the lady to the back of the store and she showed me the dress. It looked even better close up! The woman helped me into the dress and I looked at myself in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I couldn't believe my eyes. The dress matched my eyes perfectly and made my hair stand out like the sun. I loved this dress even more! I was given some shoes to put on that matched the dress and my hair was put into a pretty braid. The woman told me that the dress looked perfect on me and soon took me out to show the others.

As we walked to the front of the store, I wondered what Ciel would think. What if he thought it didn't look good on me? What if he hated the dress but said he loved it so he wouldn't hurt my feelings? There were so many emotions and so many thoughts running through my head. I was so confused.

When we arrived at the front of the store, Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed with a small smile forming on his face again. Both Hugo and Sebastian looked starry-eyed as well. I guess the dress looked good after all.

"The dress looks beautiful on you, Antoinette." Ciel said, stepping forward.

"Thank you, Ciel," I'm sure I'm blushing now, "Hugo, what do you think?" I said as I turned to my butler.

"I can only agree with the young master Phantomhive. The dress is stunning." Hugo said with a smile on his face. I could tell he was proud.

"A stunning dress for a stunning lady, it really suits you." Sebastian added. Ciel shot a glance at his butler. Was he jealous?

Ciel's POV

When Antoinette came out from the back of the shop, I was amazed by her beauty. The dress complimented her physique and features perfectly. I felt my cheeks burn and my lips curl up into a smile. How can a girl, whom I had just met, make me do something that I hadn't done in years by simply walking towards me? And why do I get mad when someone other than myself compliments her?HeH He

After Antoinette went to the back of the shop with the clerk so she could change back into her blue dress, I asked Sebastian to get out the money so that when the two women got back we would be able to pay and leave as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Antoinette and the woman came out. Antoinette was now in her blue dress and had her hair half up and half down again. As Sebastian walked up to the clerk, Antoinette came up to me with a smile so bright she could lighten the mood even at a funeral. It was so... adorable.

"Ciel?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Antoinette was looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, my apologies Antoinette, I was quite deep in thought."

"That's alright, it happens to everyone. Once, I was so deep in thought while at the dinner table with my family, that I didn't notice that the dessert was served and my family finished it off and didn't even save any for me!" She laughed as she told her small tale and seemed to look distant as she remembered the event. I wonder what her family is like…..

"What is your family like, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind at all! My family consists of my father, my older brother, my mother, and myself. My father, Edward de Grantine, runs a line of hospitals. My mother, Alice de Grantine, comes from the Hathaway family who runs the Hathaway Designer Institute, which is a company that designs clothes for men and women. However, their main focus is the women's garments. I get most of my dresses from their company, for free too. My brother, Jonathan, is only one year older than me we're very close. Even though Jonathan is a year older, he can be quite immature at times. He can play the piano really well and he's even written a lullaby for me! Every time he plays the song, I fall asleep before he's finished! He is truly amazing when it comes to the piano."

"It seems to me that you really love your family." I commented as she was about to rant about her family some more.

"Well, I haven't told you about my grandfather yet. His name is Thaddeus de Grantine and he's really mean to me and Jonathan. Especially when we talk about who is going to take over the company after my father. You see, he wants me to take charge of the company, not Jonathan. Grandfather believes that Jonathan is too childish for taking over our line of hospitals so he has secretly been planning for me to take it instead. I know Jonathan wants to have Grandfather approve of him so badly. And I don't even want to be in charge of an entire line of hospitals! It seems scary…"

Antoinette trailed off looking down. I felt so bad for her, I had no idea she was going through such trauma at her house. She seems like such a happy girl with a perfect family. I guess looks can be deceiving.

"Why don't you just tell your grandfather you don't want to take over the family business?"

"Believe me, I've tried! He never listens to me anyways…" Now she looked on the verge of tears.

Before I could attempt to comfort her, Hugo came rushing over.

"Mistress, whatever is the matter?"

Antoinette quickly wiped her eyes using her thumbs, having no time to pull out her handkerchief, blinked a few times, and looked up at her butler with the same bright smile from earlier on her face. I can understand her actions. She probably wants to look strong and independent. Poor thing…

"Do not fret, Hugo. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, milady?"

"Yes, I can promise you I am fine."

"If you say so, mistress." Hugo walked away with an unsure look on his face.

Antoinette sighed with relief as Sebastian walked over.

"The dress has been paid for and I have given Hugo your dress, Miss de Grantine."

"Thank you. And my apologies but, what is your name good sir?"

"You may call me Sebastian Michealis."

"Thank you, Mister Michealis."

"You're most welcome, milady." Sebastian said with a bow. Then he turned to me, "I hate to trouble you, master, but it is time for us to take our leave. We will be late for dinner if we do not leave soon."

"Is it already time?" I asked, and then I looked outside. The sun was threatening to fall. I glanced at Antoinette. She looked amazed.

"The sunsets are always so beautiful here. Even though I see them every day, I still am amazed by its beauty every time," she looked at me, "Do you ever watch the sunset, Ciel?"

Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder, for that was his way of telling me it was time to leave. I turned to walk out of the shop and Antoinette followed me. I glanced at her to the side and answered her question.

"I have never watched the sunset."

"Oh, I see."

We walked in silence out of the store and Sebastian turned to walk away from Antoinette and Hugo, but I stopped him.

"I want to walk Antoinette to her carriage." I glanced at her to ask permission. She nodded with a small blush on her face.

"As you wish, my lord."

I walked next to Antoinette as she led the way yet again and Sebastian and Hugo followed us. We walked a few streets down and after a bit of walking, we stopped at the corner of the street farthest away from the shops. When we stopped, Antoinette closed her eyes and raised her hand to her mouth. It took me a moment to realize she was yawning. She made a cute little noise when he yawned which made me smile. When she opened her eyes, she blushed and smiled. Behind us, I heard one of the butlers snap his fingers. I guessed it was Hugo. Moments later, I heard the sound of thundering horse hooves and a carriage was soon in front of us. Hugo walked up to the door and opened it, waiting for Antoinette to step in. She turned to me to say goodbye.

"Well, this is goodbye for now." She looked down with a sad look in her eyes. She turned and began to get into the carriage. At the last minute, I said something that I never thought I would voluntarily say.

"You should come over to my manor for dinner this Saturday." Antoinette froze in thought. Then she turned back to me and nodded with another blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, I will be there." And with that, she loaded into the carriage and it drove off.

Antoinette's POV

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about Ciel. He seemed like a fascinating man and I could not wait for our dinner on Saturday. When I walked through the doors of my manor, Jonathan immediately ran to me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're home, baby sister! Dinner is about to be served and I wouldn't want to eat without you!"

"It's good to be home. Now can you put me down, Jonathan?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Jonathan placed me back on the ground and my head maid, Caroline, took my new dress from Hugo and escorted me upstairs. I mentally prepared for the possible questions Caroline would soon ask me. Caroline is like the sister I never had. It's not like I don't love Jonathan, because there's no way I could ever hate him, but Caroline is the one I go to for girl advice and such. She also hates formalities so she has made me call her Callie. I don't mind because I think Callie is a cute nickname and it suits her. Once we got into my bedroom, which is HUGE, Caroline sat me down on my bed then plopped down next to me. She spun me around and looked at me straight in the eye.

"What did you do today? And _don't _give me the"I was just shopping with Hugo," because I _know _you wouldn't _ever_ spend that long shopping." She leaned in closer with a curious glean in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Callie, I met a boy." She squealed with delight at my words.

"Tell me more! What is this boy like? Who is he?"

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive-"

"You met _the _Ciel Phantomhive? Lucky you! Pray, continue!" Callie leaned in closer.

"He's actually really sweet and quite the gentleman. Actually, Ciel was the one who bought me the dress you have there," Callie's eyes widened but she constrained herself and let me continue, "And he invited me to dinner on Saturday." I finished just as Callie couldn't hold herself back as she squealed and jumped up and down until she had calmed herself down.

"You are _so _letting me help you get ready for Saturday."

"I had already figured you would make me sit through your make-over so that's fine with me" I replied as the bell rang for dinner.

"Oh goodness, I have to help with dinner!" Callie said as she rushed out of the room.

I sighed and slowly got up to go downstairs. Hugo was waiting outside of my door, which didn't surprise me at the slightest. He walked down to the dining hall with me and slid my chair for me. I thanked him and sat down. Jonathan sat down across from me and my mother sat next to him. My father and grandfather sat at the ends of the table as always. That was their way of showing their power.

I sat through the dinner, barely speaking at all. I recounted the events of today for my family and my father and grandfather seemed to approve. My mother was happy I had found a new "friend" and my brother was overjoyed to hear the news.

After I finished my meal, I excused myself and went upstairs alone. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I walked to my bed and allowed myself to fall on the bed. I heard a knock on my door but I didn't respond. Soon, I heard the door open and Callie came in slowly.

"You must be tired. Let me help you get to bed." She helped me up and took me to my wardrobe to choose a nightgown. Callie really is great. She always knows when to be energetic and when to slow it down. Once I was in my nightgown, Callie walked me to my bed, pulled down the covers, and helped me into bed.

"Goodnight." She said and she blew out the candles. After a bit, I heard the door open again and someone else came in. It was Hugo.

"Sweet dreams, milady." He said as he kissed my forehead just as he did every night. When he was about to leave, I called out to him.

"Hugo?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, I will be faithful to you as long as you live, my little princess." Hugo walked over to my bed and sat down of the edge. He stayed there with me until I was fast asleep, dreaming about the boy with the eye patch.


End file.
